Alexander Camoes-Jackman
Alexander Camoes-Jackman '''(Born June 21st 1927), Is the son of Prince James, the nephew of King Elithin and step-son of Governor Gollvieg of Aberisk. He became Governor of Southport after the disgrace and death of Governor Bradley Steele. Despite being only 18 and relatively unknown he won the election against 3 other candidates with 63% of the vote. '''Early Life Alexander was born in the former royal palace in City Central on June 21st 1927 to parents Prince James Camoes-Jackman and Princess Cassandra Camoes-Jackman (nee Almeida). Having been born after his fathers abdication at the hands of the League and with the lingering animosity between his father and uncle over the abdication he was not given the royal title of Prince by his uncle King Elithin. This shun led to a further falling out between Prince James and King Elithin and the eventual seclusion from court of Prince James. Until the age of 3 he led a normal life for a member of the royal family and remained at his fathers estate in Southport secluded from court and rarely seen with his father at public gatherings. As such he spent most of his young childhood with his mother as his father often had duties elsewhere in Echain and foreign realms. His mother being a commoner of no social ranking meant that the members of the League when they talked about him called him the "Commoner Prince", this was meant as an insult but his mother took it as a badge of pride. At the age of 3 however this idyllic lifestyle came to an end when the "Contingency Program" was put into affect by King Elithin and the Royal Ministers. Life in the Contingency Program Fearing a possible Japanese invasion after the build up of the Japanese military and the subsequent annexation of Manchuria the King and his Ministers but in effect the Contingency Program aimed at keeping the royal line secure and safe should the Japanese annex Echain. As the King had no children and Prince James being too obvious a figure and too recognisable the King decided Alexander should be the subject of this plan as he was the only member of the family that could disappear without suspicion. The original plan was to organise a fake death for Alexander to fool the public and other nations while he was in fact smuggled to the outskirts of Southport by loyalist followers where he would be raised by a wealthy if unimportant trading family. His mother Cassandra however had different plans and would not abandon Alexander and threatened to publicly reveal the plan to the people if she was not allowed to take Alexander and live a life in secret with just him and her with no outside hand guiding their every action. Alexander was not to find out until adulthood about his lineage. Facing no other choice the King accepted and subsequently the fake deaths of the young Alexander and Princess Cassandra was put on publicly to the people during a parade when a fake "assassination" occurred. Cassandra was provided with official documents and a signet ring to be able to prove the young Alexanders identity in the future. Alexander and his mother went to Leesport and with a small stipend provided by the treasury purchased a shack just outside of the city away from prying eyes and suspicion, the only person who knew of their location was Prince James and King Elithin, there were rumours that General Bradley Steele knew about their location as he ordered soldiers to protect the hill in which the family was placed on during the invasion of Soutport but these are unconfirmed. The money provided by the treasury was quickly spent and so Cassandra found a job as a factory worker making small toys and other assorted items whilst renaming herself as Sarah Fraser, it was not a glamorous lifestyle and the work was poorly paid which often meant the two of them would grow hungry and sometimes would not eat for days. This lasted until the young Alexander was 5 and so was required to attend school. He went to an ordinary public school under the name Alexander Fraser and did fairly well in his studies. Occasionally Prince James would visit the family under the guise of Uncle John and would offer money to Cassandra which often led to Alexander hearing arguments about "independence" and "the deal". Everything changed when the Contingency Plan was fully realized in 1937 with the Japanese invasion. Princess Cassandra burned the shack in which they lived to the ground and the 10 year old Alexander was taken away from school. For a few months they lived in an abandoned warehouse eager for any news about the invasion. When the Japanese achieved complete victory after the capitulation of City Central, Cassandra waited for official orders from the King whom she believed would be kept alive as a puppet to pacify the Echaini people. The brutality of the Japanese invaders caught everyone by surprise. After the shooting of Prince James and under immense torture the King gave up the location of Alexander before being executed himself. The Japanese put Southport on lock down and after weeks of searching they found Alexander and Cassandra but not before 13 people were killed in order to lure Cassandra out, they tried to run but Cassandra knew they could not escape if they stayed together and so she gave Alexander the documents and the signet ring and told him to run. Alexander complied and did not anticipate what would happen to Cassandra. Alexander hid in a garbage container listening to what was happening on the street, he heard shouting in Japanese and the voice of his mother pleading for mercy while crying this weeping however came to an end when a gunshot rang out and nothing but deadly silence filled the street. Alexander stayed in the container for 2 whole days sobbing and curled up when the future Governor Gollvieg happened to be walking down the street and heard his sobbing before opening the container and finding Alexander curled up with a photograph of his mother. Gollvieg took out Alexander and asked what had happened, Alexander explained the events (at least all he knew) to Gollvieg who promised to take care of him and keep him safe. Before they left Gollvieg discovered the documents and signet ring in the container and read them discovering Alexanders identity Life with Gollvieg Gollvieg who had earned a reputation of taking care of war orphans took in Alexander as his son. Alexander had nothing left but a picture of his mother from his early life and was eager to put it behind him, he could never forget his mother however and kept the picture by his bedside and promised to always remember her sacrifice and bravery. Alexander received a world class education from Gollvieg personally and Alexander learnt everything from the history of the League to the cost of living for an ordinary Southport citizen. He was never told about his family however so no suspicion was raised from Alexander when Gollvieg insisted on specific studies of each member of the former royal family. After years of living with Gollvieg, Alexander came to regard him as his father and the only person whom he could equivocally trust with everything he knew and most importantly his life. Alexander lived well with Gollvieg and had a pretty robust and normal social life in his teenage years which almost proved their undoing when Alexander at age 16 attended a small ball in Versberg with a few of his friends and he developed a relationship with the son of a former Lord in the League who had since abandoned all allegiance to Echain and declared loyalty to the Japanese Empire for influence and power. One morning Alexander went to meet with the parents of his boyfriend at the local horse race which luckily was also where Gollvieg was that day, when Alexander met the former Lord it took Gollviegs quick reaction to pull Alexander away before he was discovered by the Lord who knew about the Contingency Program and saw the resemblance between Alexander and his father. Needless to say with Alexanders complete surprise he was required to tell Gollvieg about everyone he met in the future. On his 18 birthday Gollvieg told Alexander about his family as per the plans recommendation which shocked Alexander and shook him the core realising that all the civilians and his mothers death was all caused by him and that his entire life had been an elaborate lie perpetrated by everyone he loved and cared for. Alexander got really angry and left Gollviegs manor in a fit of rage before later being returned by the local police department after Alexander had punched an officer in the face, under the provisional government this was a capital offence but Gollvieg knew the local police commander and bribed him. Eventually Alexander forgave Gollvieg surrendering to the point that it was all for his own protection. Election in Southport Under the encouragement of Gollvieg, Alexander ran for the Governorship of Southport which was open after the disgrace of Governor Bradley Steele. With no fear of Japanese persecution he announced his campaign and publicly revealed his identity to the people of Southport which made his position in the polls rise considerably and earned him the nickname "The Forgotten Prince", After campaigning the results were officially announced. Even though Alexander had the publicity of a normal candidate due to his revelation he was never thought of as a viable candidate due to his youth and inexperience however on the night of the vote word came in that he was doing stronger than expected. After 4 hours of counting the official results were announced and Alexander won in a landslide victory with 63% of the vote becoming the 2nd Governor of Southport.